


Challenge in zucca 2020

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sfere maledette [17]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic, Halloween, Horror, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Racconta di DB incentrata su Halloween.Saranno presenti sia capitoli che fan-art.“Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.
Series: Sfere maledette [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032548
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 1. Guardare un film horror in piena notte  
> Antarctis appartiene a Frida Rush.

Spavento

Bra si teneva le ginocchia strette al petto, sentendo il battito cardiaco rimbombarle nelle orecchie. Era nascosta sotto un pesante plaid, decorato con dei teschi rosa, e non distoglieva lo sguardo dallo schermo.

Osservava la ragazza protagonista guardarsi intorno con aria smarrita. Il suo vestito da cheerleader sporco di sangue e i capelli, legati in una coda, che ondeggiavano ad ogni suo movimento.

Stava camminando radente ad un muretto, su cui teneva la mano appoggiata, dirigendosi verso un cimitero.

Bra sentì qualcosa di peloso sfiorarle la caviglia, infilandosi strisciante sotto il plaid.

Lanciò un grido e saltò in piedi sul divano, con gli occhi sgranati, tremando spaventata.

Antarctis ghignò. Era in penombra, illuminata solo da una candela che teneva davanti a sé e le rischiarava a malapena il viso. Dimenò la coda dalla parte finale pelosa e ghigno, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

“Ora è tempo di morire…” sussurrò.

“Smettila di prendermi in giro” borbottò Bra, tornando seduta, recuperando il suo plaid.

L’altra scoppiò a ridere e soffiò sulla candela.

Le disse: “Andiamo, se hai così paura, non dovresti guardarti gli horror in piena notte”.

“Siamo ad Halloween, è d’obbligo” borbottò Bra, riportando indietro il film col telecomando.


	2. Apparizione notturna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 61. Sentire la lama di un coltello dietro la schiena

[](https://ibb.co/hYcQ83Q)


	3. Piatto forte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 2. Ravioli di zucca.

Piatto forte

Vegeta lanciò in aria un coltello e lo afferrò al volo, per il manico in osso intarsiato, lo utilizzò per tagliare la zucca, si disfece dei semi e posizionò le fette su una leccarda foderata con la carta da forno, facendole rassomigliare a degli archi aranciati.

Freezer avanzò nella cucina, la luce delle alte lampade dava dei riflessi argentei ai capelli bianchi dell’albino.

“Cosa stai cucinando?” domandò.

“L’unica ricetta degna di un principe nel periodo di Halloween: i ravioli di zucca. Vedrai, ti rifarai il palato” rispose Vegeta, passato ad infornare la leccarda.

Freezer inarcò un sopracciglio e borbottò: “Ogni volta hai sempre una nuova scusa per vantarti”, sorrise, pensando: < A ragione, peraltro, in cucina sei il migliore degli allievi >. “Sono una ricetta demodé”.

“Per questo sontuosa, ricca e agrodolce” rispose il principe dei saiyan, aveva i capelli neri a fiamma raccolti e nascosti sotto un ampio cappello candido da cuoco, del medesimo colore della sua divisa.

Freezer gli diede le spalle, dicendogli: “Allora mi aspetto siano pronti prima di questa sera”, le sue iridi vermiglie brillarono.


	4. Mela avvelenata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 57. Mela caramellata con veleno.

[](https://ibb.co/KN39Y1q)


	5. Un vampiro per amico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 54. Un vampiro per amico.

Un vampiro per amico

Goku tirò un pugno davanti a sé con il braccio sinistro, a cui seguì un destro, saltò in aria e raggiunse il manichino d’allenamento con una pioggia di calci, riatterrando in piedi e, pulitosi il viso con il dorso della mano, sorrise. Si voltò udendo dei passi e intravide una figura oscura, socchiuse gli occhi, si deterse le labbra con la lingua e si passò la mano tra i capelli a cespuglio neri.

L’uomo in ombra avanzò e raggiunse il centro della stanza, illuminato da delle candele.

Goku ne scrutò la figura: era longilinea, con i capelli neri a fiamma e un sorriso irrisorio sul volto. Incrociate le braccia al petto, disse: “Non mi aspettavo una visita da parte tua questa sera”.

Vegeta raggiunse il manichino e lo accarezzò, le sue dita possedevano delle unghie aguzze e laccate di nero. “Non potevo perdermi l’occasione di allenarmi con te”, ridacchiò. “Questa è la volta buona in cui riuscirò a sconfiggerti, misero umano”.

Goku roteò gli occhi. “Lo dici ogni volta, Vegeta” borbottò.

< Non conosco nessun altro che abbia per amico qualcuno che non solo è un principe orgoglioso, ma anche un vampiro > pensò.


	6. Innamorato di uno spettro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 41. Innamorarsi di un mostro/fantasma.

[ ](https://ibb.co/Smyqy9x)   



	7. Preparativi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 6. "Celebrare Halloween è una gran perdita di tempo".

Preparativi

"Celebrare Halloween è una gran perdita di tempo" borbottò Vegeta, socchiudendo gli occhi, teneva con entrambe le mani la scaletta su cui era salita Bulma, la donna era intenta ad appendere dei festoni alla finestra. “Come tutte le feste su questo pianeta serve solo a portare avanti il miserabile commercio”.

Bulma giocherellò con i pipistrellini viola di carta che aveva appeso, tra cui spiccavano dei teschietti bianchi sorridenti.

“Oh, io invece penso che sia una festa che ti sia addice proprio. La storia di Jack O’ Lantern e la sua furbizia ti si addicono proprio, ti ci vedo ad ingannare anche il maligno” ribatté.

Vegeta indietreggiò, lasciandola scendere le scalette e, borbottando: “Io non sono un uomo zucca”, guardò il costume di lei: da diavoletto. < Però devo dire che questi costumi le donano molto > pensò.


	8. Lupo mannaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 34. Trasformarsi in lupo mannaro

[](https://ibb.co/MG4cm7b)


	9. Festa di Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 36. Svenire durante una festa.

Festa di Halloween

Crilin mugolò, si coricò su un fianco e socchiuse gli occhi, si lasciò sfuggire un gemito un po’ più forte e si passò la mano sul viso, sfregando lì dove mancava il naso. Riaprì del tutto gli occhi, abituandosi alla luce, sgranandoli nel trovarsi di fronte Vegeta.

Il principe dei saiyan lo fissava, acquattato accanto al divanetto, seduto in aria.

“Ti sei ripreso?” domandò. Si passò la mano tra i capelli a fiamma neri. “La donna si era terrorizzata”.

Crilin si alzò seduto di scatto, guardandosi intorno confuso. “Cos’è successo?”.

“La tua donna ti ha dato un bacio mentre ballavate e sei svenuto. Tsk, mollaccione” borbottò Vegeta.

Crilin notò che il principe dei saiyan era travestito da Jack Skeletron.

“Mi dispiace, non volevo rovinare la festa”.

Vegeta gli diede un paio di pacche sulla testa, borbottando: “Non esagerare, tappetto. Ora torna in pista e vedi di ricambiare le premure della tua ‘lattina’, prima che si senta trascurata”.


	10. Morso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 35. Morso.

[](https://ibb.co/1X7p1t6)


	11. Una strega per moglie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 3."Sei stato mors* da un vampiro, per caso?"   
> Seguito di 'un vampiro per amico'.

Una strega per moglie

“Ultimamente sei parecchio giù di morale, non è da te. Se ti mancasse anche l’appetito penserei che hai contratto qualche terribile malattia” disse Chichi, raddrizzandosi il cappello da strega. “Esci ogni notte, hai delle occhiaie terribili e a furia di dormire di giorno stai diventando parecchio pallidino”, gettò una rana morta in un calderone. "Sei stato morso da un vampiro, per caso?" s’informò.

Goku, seduto sul davanzale della finestra, scoppiò a ridere, voltandosi verso la moglie.

“No, sono sempre umano”. Saltò in piedi e, passandosi la mano tra i capelli a cespuglio neri, raggiunse la donna, abbracciandola da dietro. “Sei tu che sei una meravigliosa strega” soffiò, posandole dei baci sul collo.

Chichi sorrise, arrossendo. “Anche se tu venissi morso, ti amerei comunque” lo rassicurò.

< Se sapesse che il mio migliore amico, nonché avversario nei combattimenti, è un vampiro > pensò Son.


	12. Antico maniero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 53. Casa infestata.

[](https://ibb.co/TTRwX7W)


	13. Due piccoli bambini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 5. "Possiamo tornare a casa?" "Perché? Hai paura dei fantasmi?".  
> Kid!fic.

Due piccoli bambini

Goten stringeva la torcia con entrambe le mani, scosso da tremiti, tenendo il capo incassato tra le spalle. Sobbalzò, intravedendo qualcosa muoversi nell’ombra e la illuminò, scoprendo che si trattava di un topolino che si nascose in un buco nella parete.

“Trunks, possiamo tornare a casa?” domandò.

Trunks lo superò e scrollò le spalle, dicendo con aria baldanzosa: “Perché? Hai paura dei fantasmi”. Piegò le labbra in un ghigno. “Lo sanno tutti che non esistono”.

L’ambiente era illuminato dalla luce della luna che filtrava dalle finestre dai vetri spaccati.

< Neanche gli alieni dovrebbero esistere, però noi lo siamo > pensò Goten.

Trunks si voltò verso di lui, trasalendo nel sentire uno scricchiolio provenire dal piano di sopra, indietreggiò fino al migliore amico.

“Tru-Trunks…” gemette Goten, abbracciandosi al più grande. Trunks deglutì a vuoto, il suo viso era diventato bluastro. “N-non fare il… fifone… Non è niente” biascicò.

Ci fu uno scricchiolio più forte ed entrambi sobbalzarono, abbracciandosi a vicenda.

La torcia di Goten iniziò a lampeggiare, intravidero una figura sulle scale ed iniziarono a gridare. I due bambini spiccarono il volo e sfrecciarono fuori dalla finestra.

Il fantasma in cima alle scale s’irrigidì ed esalò: “Ora i bambini volano. Cose da matti”.


	14. Zucca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 4 "Questa zucca dovrebbe essere spaventosa?" "No, è solo ridicola quanto te"

[](https://ibb.co/s2K1XrT)


	15. Silfide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 14. La maschera più bella.

Silfide

La silfide ballava, trasportata dal vento nella stanza, muovendo le mani in modo leggiadro, allungando le braccia sottili, sorrise, mentre i capelli leggeri ondeggiavano intorno al suo viso liscio.

Il re elfico Vegeta la guardava rapito, il suo sguardo era incatenato agli occhi color mare di lei e ai sorrisi della ragazza il suo battito cardiaco accelerava. Deglutì rumorosamente e pensò: <Che sciocco sono stato! Non volevo venire alla festa degli spiriti e ho quasi perso la possibilità d’incontrare quella creatura quasi divina >. Sfiorò con una mano le posate d’oro che decoravano la sua tavola, mentre il brusio di voci veniva coperto dalle melodie suonate con le grandi arpe.

“Come mai la guardate con così tanta attenzione, vostra maestà?” domandò il generale Goku al sovrano.

Quest’ultimo mentì rispondendo: “Quella creatura dell’aria indossa la maschera più bella della festa”.


	16. Marmellata di sangue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 69. "Quella non è marmellata di fragole, vero?".

[](https://ibb.co/NZZvjG1)


	17. Inquietante Popo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 17. “La foto. L’ho vista animarsi!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritto sentendo: Jonathan Young Original - "The Land of Broken Dreams" (feat. Caleb Hyles); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MvvwqsUlyBA.

Inquietante Popo

Il piccolo Dende teneva una fotografia tra le mani, con il battito cardiaco accelerato e gli occhi sgranati, oltre che liquidi.

«Non è possibile» esalò con un filo di voce, mentre le orecchie aguzze ai lati del suo viso tremavano.

Vegeta si avvicinò al piccolo namecciano e si piegò in avanti, socchiudendo gli occhi. «Cosa c’è di strano in quella foto?» ringhiò.

Dende deglutì a vuoto ed esalò. «Qui… qui…» balbettò.

Vegeta borbottò: «È solo una fotografia di questo palazzo con qualche palma e alcuni fiori. Non mi sembra così sconvolgente».

«La foto… L’ho vista animarsi! Prima c’era Popo e ora no» piagnucolò Dende.

Vegeta strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e accarezzò la testa del ragazzino tra le antenne verdi. "Non posso certo dirgli che gli credo. Secondo me c’è del marcio in quel tipo, i suoi occhi neri sembrano volerti ingoiare l’anima e il suo sorriso non ha niente di positivo" rifletté. Sfilò la fotografia dalle piccole mani verdi dell’alieno e con l’energia di un ki-blast condensato nella mano le diede fuoco, riducendola in cenere. «Ecco fatto, minaccia scongiurata» lo tranquillizzò.

Dende gli rivolse un tenero sorriso. "Certo che non sembra più lo spaventoso mercenario che era su Namek" pensò.


	18. Lo spettro di Bulma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 42. “Se ti uccidi mi raggiungerai”.

[](https://ibb.co/1mCgHzb)


	19. Non possiamo più uscire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 75. Libro maledetto.  
> Fantasy!AU.

Non possiamo più uscire

«Ti prego Gohan, devi darti una mossa. Non so per quanto a lungo Piccolo potrà trattenere quei demoni» esalò Crilin, aveva gli occhi sgranati, il battito cardiaco gli rimbombava nelle orecchie e un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo la fronte nuda.

Il bambino era in piedi su un rialzo in legno e sfogliava velocemente le pagine del libro maledetto. "Se solo papà fosse qui sarebbe più facile! Non possiamo affrontare da soli Garlick Jr. e i suoi demoni" pensò, con gli occhi liquidi.

Crilin era appoggiato alla porta di legno con la schiena, teneva le braccia aperte e sobbalzava ad ogni grido o tonfo che veniva da fuori.

"Non posso crederci che la mia vita è in mano a un vecchio libro maledetto nella biblioteca di quella vecchia pazza della strega Baba" si disse.


	20. Zombie Goku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 13. Zombie.

[](https://ibb.co/51FMC5R)


	21. La motivazione di Crilin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 9. Il tocco di una mano sulla spalla.

La motivazione di Crilin

«Come è possibile che C17 sia diventato così forte? Non potrò mai competere, sono solo umano» gemette Crilin. Trasalì, avvertendo il tocco di una mano sulla spalla.

« _Umphf_ » borbottò Piccolo, allontanò la mano da lui e sbuffò, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Pensi davvero che i livelli di potenza siano così importanti?».

Crilin alzò lo sguardo confuso su di lui. La casa era addobbata da pipistrelli di carta che aveva appeso Marron e zucche intagliate da C18.

«Lo sai da cosa deriva la potenza?» lo interrogò il namecciano.

Crilin serrò i pugni e chinò il capo. «Dall’energia interiore, è il ki».

«Allora l’unica cosa che ci vuole è una volontà forte, uno spirito saldo e una motivazione. Tu non hai forse tutto questo? Non serve essere cyborg o possedere una coda» lo richiamò Piccolo.

Crilin gli sorrise. «Hai ragione. Diventerò ancora più forte» promise.


	22. Pan vampira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 12. Nessun riflesso nello specchio.

[ ](https://ibb.co/tshqVZx)   



	23. Nappa fantasma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 20. Chiamare un acchiappafantasmi.

Nappa fantasma

«Pronto… Siete gli acchiappafantasmi?» domandò Vegeta, accavallando le gambe sul divano. «Buonasera.

Ho bisogno del vostro intervento, è urgente.

Sì, sì… Uno spettro sta infestando la mia divora. Non so cosa fare… Sono anni che mi perseguita.

Vi aspetto con ansia… Qualsiasi cifra, non è un problema… Mi trovo alla Capsule corporation. Mia moglie è la padrona. Sì, esatto.

Vi attendo con ansia». Ghignando, chiuse la telefonata.

Il fantasma di Nappa si sedette accanto a lui, incrociando le braccia al petto, sulla sua testa brillava un’aureola dorata, mentre il suo corpo emanava un bagliore argenteo. «Sai, alle volte penso che tu voglia liberarti di me».

Vegeta ridacchiò e afferrò il telecomando, accendendo la televisione.

«Lo sai che ogni Halloween mi diverto a spaventare qualche acchiappafasmi. Nessuno di loro è adeguato a dare la caccia a uno spettro saiyan» rispose, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa, scompigliando i capelli neri a fiamma.

Nappa borbottò: «Sarà».<<


	24. Neko Vegeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 23 Orecchie da gatto

[ ](https://ibb.co/jWgwwss)   



	25. Nella foresta di notte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 74. Ruota bucata. Notte fonda. Nel mezzo del nulla.  
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Sorry; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdWDF4u-cTY.

Nella foresta di notte

«Questo sembra l’inizio di un horror» disse Trunks, poggiandosi contro la portiera della macchina. «Ruota bucata. Notte fonda. Nel mezzo del nulla”. Si portò una sigaretta alle labbra e ispirò. «Siamo anche vicini ad una foresta». Il contorno del suo viso era illuminato dalla brace vermiglia.

Goten, in ginocchio davanti alla macchina, stava smontando il cerchione. «A meno che da quella foresta non arrivi Kid Bu, potresti anche venire a darmi una mano» si lamentò. Si era sporcato i pantaloni a contatto con l’asfalto.

Trunks ghignò, dicendogli: «Da piccolo eri molto più fifone».

«Tu molto meno pigro» borbottò Goten, sfilando la ruota dal copertone bucato. "Non capisco perché non voliamo via e basta. In fondo la Capsuler corporation ha macchine da vendere e potrebbero anche regalarmene una volante" pensò.


	26. Crazy Vegeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 50. Voci nella testa.

[ ](https://ibb.co/472QbgH)   
[siti hosting](https://it.imgbb.com/)   



	27. Mostri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 59. "I mostri non esistono." "Eppure ti vedo benissimo."  
> Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vaPlYlz2Pq8; Nightcore - Never mind - (Faith Marie).

Mostri

«I mostri non esistono» disse Vegeta. Era appoggiato allo schienale della sua navicella che sfrecciava nello spazio, lo scouter in comunicazione diretta con Radish. "Persino Freezer alla fine è umano. Inizio a credere che anche dei e demoni alla fine siano solo creature spaventate e limitate". Chiuse gli occhi, sentendo l’altro rispondergli: «Eppure ti vedo benissimo. Il video è attivo».

Vegeta fece una smorfia e una venuzza gli pulsò sulla fronte spaziosa.

«Io non sono un mostro? Come puoi dire una cosa del genere?» ringhiò.

Radish rispose: «Noi saiyan siamo tutti mostri».

«Allora è una fortuna per l’universo che siamo rimasti in pochi» esalò Vegeta. Si abbracciò le gambe e poggiò la testa sulle sue ginocchia, rannicchiandosi. «Non abbiamo scelto noi di essere schiavi e assassini, ma se gli ultimi di noi hanno questa visione di loro stessi allora forse lo siamo davvero».

Radish mormorò: «Vi ho visto crescere. Il vostro cuore è diventato sinistramente di ghiaccio. Se morissi non v’importerebbe».

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi.

«A nessuno importerebbe nemmeno se morissi io, a me compreso» ammise, dimenando la coda.


	28. Paura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 46. "Ho paura."

[ ](https://ibb.co/x7mMQNb)   



	29. Poliziotto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 47. Farsi arrestare la notte di Halloween.

Poliziotto

Crilin assottigliò gli occhi e sospirò. «Io capisco che la luna piena ti dà dei problemi» disse, schiacciando l’acceleratore, sfrecciando tra le macchine. «Che non sai controllarti quando ti trasformi».

Il lupo mannaro seduto dietro nella volante uggiolò piano, chinando la testa, teneva le orecchie abbassate e aveva i polsi legati da delle pesanti manette.

Crilin proseguì: «Però proprio la notte di Halloween dovevi farti arrestare per rissa? Mi stai costringendo a saltarmi i festeggiamenti per stilare un rapporto».

Il lupo mannaro mugugnò: «Scusa».

"Accidenti! 18 aveva anche comprato un costume da diavoletta" pensò Crilin, grattandosi la testa, sudata e rasata, sotto il caschetto da poliziotto.

[106].


	30. Biscotti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 28. Biscotti a forma di dita mozzate.

[ ](https://ibb.co/Lk6NLRQ)   
[siti hosting](https://it.imgbb.com/)   



	31. Arrivano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 73. Bussano alla porta.

Arrivano

Bulma si strinse in un plaid e appoggiò la mano sulla finestra, rabbrividendo. I tonfi alla porta si ripetevano, indietreggiò fino al divano, aveva il viso bluastro e gli occhi sgranati, il battito cardiaco risuonava nella sua testa prendendo lo stesso ritmo dei colpi, ricordando delle campane a morto.

«Stanno arrivando per me… lo so». Le gambe rischiavano di cederle. «Prima hanno portato via mio padre, ora è il mio turno». "Ci sono cose che non bisognerebbe mai risvegliare, forze che non bisognerebbe sfidare. La morte andrebbe lasciata intonsa, una soglia che va solo attraversata. Quello che ne ritorna è solo un abominio che non trova posto in nessun spazio e in nessun tempo" pensò, mentre i cardini della porta iniziavano a cedere. "È inutile anche solo cercare di sfuggire".


	32. Neko 3-1-3-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 26. Miagolio.

[ ](https://ibb.co/B3rx8F4)   
[in store images](https://imgbb.com/)   



	33. Favola prima andare a dormire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt:10.Coprirsi con un lenzuolo.

Favola prima andare a dormire

Fuori dalla finestra ululava il vento, sferzando il vetro della cameretta.

Bulma era seduta accanto al letto e sorrise, vedendo il figlio nascondersi con un lenzuolo e glielo rimboccò. «Sicuro di voler sentire come finisce questa storia?» gli domandò.

Trunks deglutì a vuoto ed in cassò il capo tra le spalle, sussurrando: «Ce-certo… Non ho certo paura».

Bulma ridacchiò e gli accarezzò la testa, scompigliandogli i corti capelli color glicine.

«Non ci sarebbe niente di male ad avere paura». Vide Trunks fare una smorfia. «Queste storie di Halloween sono state scritte proprio per quelle».

«Dai, mamma. Non tergiversare, voglio sapere come va a finire» brontolò il bambino, incrociando le braccia al petto. "Tanto non può succedermi niente di male finché sono sotto le coperte" pensò.


	34. Carillon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 45. Carillon in una casa abbandonata.  
> Disegnato sentendo: LA MIA VOCE - ALADDIN || Cover by Luna || Speechless Italian Version ||; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qEg3e1iOKeM.

[ ](https://ibb.co/6RyLqzg)   
[in store images](https://imgbb.com/)   



End file.
